Oliver Sabel
Oliver Sabel is a popular fictional character in the German Soap opera Verbotene Liebe (Forbidden Love). The character is portrayed by Actor Jo Weil from December 31, 1999 to September 3, 2002 and again since November 1, 2007. Character's background Oliver is the nephew of Charlie Schneider (Gabriele Metzger). Charlie is happy when Oliver comes to Düsseldorf. Charlie and Oliver's mother Henriette haven't had the best relationship and she kept Charlie from Oliver's childhood. Oliver is a young dreamer and bisexual. His first relationship with a man, the doctor Tom Seifert (Kay Böger), was very complicated. His mother showed up and Oliver kept his relationship with Tom as a secret. The sister of Tom, Alexa (Kerstin Kramer), helped him out and played the role of alibi girlfriend. But Henriette finds out about Oliver's relationship with Tom and is disgusted and puts the fault on Charlie. Henriette wants Oliver to end things with Tom or she would stop giving him money to live. Oliver breaks with his mother and Charlie promises him that she will provide for him. After his relationship with Tom ends, Oliver leaves Düsseldorf and begins to work as steward. Five years later, Oliver comes back for the christening of his cousin Sophia von Lahnstein, daughter of his uncle Lars (Herbert Ulrich). He also reunites with Charlie and his other cousin Olivia (Kristina Dörfer). He moves into a flat-share and becomes friends with Coco Faber (Mariangela Seclsi) and her boyfriend Christian Mann (Thore Schölermann). But Christian begins to have a problem with Oliver when he finds out that he also sleeps with men. With the tension between Christian and Oliver going on, Coco's friendship with Oliver becomes a problem in her relationship with Christian. After another fight, she goes out with Oliver and kisses him. Oliver wants to just forget about it, but Coco realizes that she is falling in love with him. Christian decides to give his friendship with Oliver another chance and it works and they become close friends. Coco isn't happy about that and tells Christian's sister-in-law Sarah Hofmann (Sina-Valeska Jung) about the kiss and her feelings for Oliver. At this time, Oliver realizes his feelings for Coco's boyfriend Christian. After this realization Oliver begins to want a relationship with Christian. When Christian finds out about the kiss that Oliver and Coco shared he becomes very angry with Oliver. He yells at Oliver "Why should I believe that you don't have feelings for Coco?" To which Oliver responds with a kiss for Christian as well. Christian at first thinks that all Oliver was trying to do was break up himself and Coco. Oliver tries to put the record straight and tells Christian that it was never his plan to break them up, but that he is in love with Christian. Christian becomes very withdrawn towards Coco who soon leaves the show giving Christian her blessing to start a relationship with Oliver as she can tell he also has feelings for him. Oliver and Christian are very strange around each other. Each not wanting to give away his true feelings. Christian starts to talk on a coming out website about his feelings for Oliver, never knowing that he was talking to Oliver anonymously on the website. Neither man knew he was speaking to the other. When Oliver posts a picture of himself on the website Christian thinks that Oliver knew it was him all along and was playing a joke with his feelings. Oliver responds that if Christian was having all these thoughts about coming out then he must be gay. Which Christian then denies and a kiss ensues followed by sex. The next day Christian tells Oliver that it was good they had sex, because he now knows that he is not interested in men. The guys also look for a new flatmate now that Coco is gone. Judith Hagendorf (Katrin Heß) moves in and comments on their closeness thinking them a gay couple which Christian denies. A few days later after getting pressure from his brother to date, Christian goes out with Mariam, a fellow waiter at No Limits. They go to a club and Christian sees Oliver with another guy and a fight erupts when the guy makes a pass at Oliver. Oliver accuses Christian of being jealous which Christian denies. Later on in the flat both Christian and Oliver admit they love one another and begin to date secretly. Christian is scared to come out to his brother as he is the only family he has. Oliver is okay with Christian taking his time and Judith discovers Oliver and Christian's relationship. In the meantime, Christian, has been given a contract by Wolle, a boxing contractor who hates gay people and Christian hides his relationship with Oliver. When Christian wants to come clean to everyone, Oliver stops him and resolves to keep their love a secret as long as it takes to get Christian into the boxing world. When Christian falls into the temptation of taking Steroids, Oliver reasons with him and stops him from doing so. Wolle by chance sees the two of them hugging and confronts them to which Christian denies everything and accuse Oliver of making a pass at him. Wolle hits back by making stinging remarks of Oliver and asks him to keep away from Christian. Then they have hot sex. More to come... Category:Verbotene Liebe characters Category:Fictional bisexuals